Two Slaves Fall In Love
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: • Summary: Lucy wanted to join Fairy Tail…she meets Gray and his side kick Natsu. She gets a chance to join but what happens when she hides the fact that she knew Erza and what happens when Erza sees Lucy? What will happen if Lucy had more magic power? Set On the first episode! Pairings Lucy And Gray, Natsu And Erza,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lucy…**

Summary: Lucy wanted to join Fairy Tail…she meets Gray and his side kick Natsu. She gets a chance to join but what happens when she hides the fact that she knew Erza and what happens when Erza sees Lucy? What will happen if Lucy had more magic power? Set On the first episode!

"Salamander and Ice Prince is in the town!" Fan girls scream

"Shut up you annoying fan girls!" a blonde girl with chocolate eyes hissed

"Sorry Ma 'ma!" they whisper

She nodded and walked off the bridge, a crowd was form. She sigh and screamed, everyone looked at her.

"Move your asses I'm hungry!" she yelled

"Let's go Mag….we don't want to make the princess mad..." a girl whisper

Everyone nodded and ran away. She sigh and started to walk into the shop, two boys one with raven hair and black eyes and one with pink hair and black eyes. They ran in front of her

"Thank you! We owe you…we will pay for your meal!" Raven guy said with a bow

"I got money bud. Fyi I work for the mayor so go away." She hissed

"I'm Natsu and the Ice princess is Gray." The pink hair guy said

"I'm Lucy now move!" she said bluntly

She pushed them out of the way and walked inside. Natsu and Gray followed her, they sat down.

"Are you a mage?" Gray asked

"Yes I am." Lucy said with irritation

"What's your magic?" Natsu asked

"Well pinky…I don't really have one magic. I was trained. You know what never mind!" she said

"Hey! Tell me please!" Natsu begged

"Fine you annoying girl! I have a lot of magic well I have all magic. I was trained by Zeus you heard of him. Of course you do. He was the one who risk his life for this town be safe. He killed all of the dark guilds that threaten to kill this town." Lucy explained

"Who?" Natsu asked

Lucy hit her head on the table.

"Never mind!" she mumble

"Don't mind pinky he's just stupid!" Gray stated

"I'm out. I need to join a guild called Fairy Tail so bye…by the way Gray clothes!" She stated

Lucy stood up and walked out.

"WAIT! WE WILL TAKE YOU TO FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yelled

She stop dead in her tracks,

"Really? Thanks" she hesitated

"Yeah and by the way why are you want to join?" Gray asked

Lucy turned toward them and sat back down.

"Long story…I'll tell you. But I'm joining to find a person. She knew me when I was younger and I want to talk to her about something important. Her name is Erza Scarlet." Lucy explained

"Erza no, no she is too scary for you." Natsu shook his head.

Lucy sigh

"She was like a sister to me. With the rest of our friends but I was supposed to protect her but I failed. And I fall of a cliff and that's how Zeus found me."

"Tell us the whole Story, beginning, middle, and end. This is serious because it concern our family." Gray order

"Family…huh. I haven't had that in ten years, alright since you are treating Erza kindly." Lucy mumbled "It started at the tower…I was eight and my parents died when I was four. They found me and I became a slave along with the rest…"

"_Let me go! Let me go you ass!" I shouted _

"_Shut up brat!" a man spit "You are going to have fun here!" _

"_Take her to the bathroom so she can change…that dress is a little too dressy. Give her a white rip up dress!" another man order "Oh and take away that bracelet!" _

"_NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING AWAY THE LAST THING I HAVE FROM MY MOMMA AND DADDA! YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS!" I screamed_

"_Shut up girly!" one growled "This brat will be good with the redhead." _

_I was dragged to a cell and thrown in there and laid there. _

"_It's alright, they are just basterds…who are you?" a short redhead with brown eyes and one eye patch on her left eye asked_

"_Lucy Heartfilla but I guess I'm an orphan now…" I trailed off_

"_Well Lulu wanna be my sister?" she questioned "Oh by the way I'm Erza Scarlet!" _

"_Yes…" _

_Guards are running, I saw Erza under a pipe. I started to run toward her, I slide to my knees and tried to get the pipe off. _

"_Erza hang in there!" I shouted_

_I was kick and flew back rolling toward a cliff. _

"_Lulu!" she scream her eyes widen once I fell off the cliff. _

_My body hit something soft I look to see I was on some pillows. _

"_Hello little girl are you alright?" a guy with shaggy blue hair with a beard and mustache _

"_Yes! But…my friends" I trailed off _

"_They will be alright. Do you have parents?" the guy asked "I'm Zeus" _

"_No I don't….I'm Lucy Scarlet by the way" I said _

"_I'll take you in!" he said cheerfully _

_I nodded and stood up, _

"_I want to learn magic to protect my big sister and my friends!" I stated_

"_Alright I'll teach you what I know, young one!" _

"_Old man!" I muttered _

"_I heard that!" he yelled _

_I started to laugh and he joined in._

"Wow…" Happy said (Totally forgot about this annoying cat…I know you know it's true!)

"I will meet her again…and protect her until my last breath!" Lucy said

"That's a bit extreme…" Gray trailed off

"Yeah but I owe her… for all she done!" Lucy stated "Well let's go to Fairy Tail…Natsu you stay here and fight a guy name Bora… He said he was part of Fairy Tail. Come on Gray let's go!" She order

"Alright!"

TIME SKIP AT THE GUILD!

"Welcome back Gray!" Mirajane said cheerful "Who is this?"

"I'm Lucy Scarlet…I am not related to Erza Scarlet but we are like sisters!" Explained Lucy

"You are beautiful! Where did you get your outfit?" Mirajane questioned

Lucy looked down to see her black skirt with purple swirls. Her brown boots, her fish net gloves fingerless, and her dress tuck into her skirt.

"I made it myself…and I'm not beautiful you are Erza are." Argued Lucy

"Mirajane she wants to join!" Gray interjected

"Color and where?" She questioned

"Scarlet and on my cheek!" Lucy said shyly

Mirajane giggled and stamped the Fairy Tail mark on her cheek. Natsu kicked down the guild doors and started a fight. It was stopped when Loke scream yelling Erza was back. Everyone froze. Lucy broke into a grin, Erza kicked down the doors with a monster horn in her hand. She started to nag about some people. Her gaze landed on Lucy

"Lulu?" she questioned

"Er-Er I'm alive! I missed you…" Lucy said cheerfully

Tears rolled down Erza right cheek. Everyone was shock but kept quiet.

"You're alive! And you're a member!" Erza said cheerfully "How are you in a magic guild when you have no magic?" "Well…." Lucy trailed off


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
